Dougie
NOTICE: This page is still being created. Please be patient! :) Dougie is one of the fraternity brothers at Sigma Tau. It is his last year at the college, and he is one of the characters who does not stick around the Luau to party. Instead, he is preoccupied with finding out why strange things are happening at the house and how to end it. Despite his brush with the demon, he was not killed and ends up being the only one besides Daphne who survives. Dougie was played by Ashton Moio. Background Personality Dougie comes off as a stereotypical frat guy in the beginning, using marijuana hardly even 5 minutes into the movie and not presenting himself as so bright (through thinking "hospes" was a Chinese word). As the movie goes on, he shows himself to be more observant, as he was the only one to notice the etched words in the chalice cover and even later, the chalice itself. He also shows that he can be very focused, as he chose to research the house's history and the evil presence even knowing that his last Luau was that very night. However, due to his marijuana use, no one in the frat house believes him, as they think he's too far under the influence to know what's real and what's not, even far after the high has worn off and he is completely sober. Physical Description Dougie has medium-light skin, dark brown eyes and curly black hair that is concealed in a hat for most of the movie, and appears to be one of the less muscular brothers. Throughout the movie, he wears an unbuttoned short-sleeved button-up shirt over a regular short-sleeved shirt and a pair of shorts. Luau Research and Demon Hunting Throughout most of the Luau, Dougie is upstairs in his room with Wiggles as cameraman, documenting what he's seeing and finding. This is brought on after he finds the word "hospes" on the chalice cover to go with the chalice Tanner was holding onto throughout the night. His initial curiosity lead him to discovering the evil presence at the house and later finding out how to rid of it. In the midst of trying to figure out what this presence is, he almost has proof of the demon's existence as Wiggles sees it behind Jason in the camera's night vision, but the demon does not show up in the playback. He ends up on his own after Wiggles has had enough, which is right around when Dougie tries to break through Jason's bedroom door (thinking he scored with Claire) in an attempt to warn him. There, he gets knocked unconscious (but not killed) by the demon. He is later found by Jason and Claire after the sight of Drew's corpse cuts their make-out session short. Drew As Drew was not supposed to be at the frat house until the week after the Luau (and Tanner did not want Drew at the Luau), Dougie, being the only other person upstairs and away from the party (aside from Wiggles), Dougie was stuck with Drew for a while until deciding to help him sneak into the party by providing him with the bunny costume he wore earlier in the movie. Fate Dougie wakes up from being knocked out (and put into the closet by Jason) and likely encounters Daphne, who tells him what must be done. He finds Claire running out of the room with no shadows trying to avoid death with the demon close behind. Dougie kills Claire to trap the demon. Category:Characters Category:Fraternity Brothers Category:Sigma Tau Category:Surviving